Unnatural: Part One
by Lcat1556
Summary: This isn't a true fanfic of Maximum Ride, but a story I made up myself. However there are Maximum Ride references and similarities. Max was a large inspiration to my story, but the story line and characters are my own. I hope you enjoy either way. Thanks for reading!
1. Prologue

UNNATURAL

PART ONE: IT BEGINS

PROLOGUE

I huffed down the alley way, wishing it was darker than twilight. Why did it always happen to me? I'm not that different, not really. Maybe that's a lie too. There was a slight pounding on the sidewalk, and the ground trembled.

_Shoot, I'm still on the ground._ I thought, looking down at my sneakers, _where could I climb to? _

Too late. The sidewalk rippled as if it was water, and then arose into a huge mound. Kat and Skye's cries still rand in my mind. Where were they now? Dead? Would I join them?

Wait a second. You have no idea who I am and what the heck is happening, do you? My bad. I'll start at the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I guess this whole mess started when I was five, some ten years ago. I had a loving family, so I thought. My name's Brittany. Britt for short.

When I turned five, I noticed strange things happening around me. I could make things disappear. Here one minute, gone the next. And I could bring it back when I wanted to, too. I could move something, like a cup for example, from one end of the room to the other. I could look in the mirror and change the way I looked, too. If I was tired of my brown hair, I would turn it blond for a while.

To sum it up, it was cool, but scary. At the time however, I thought it was more cool than scary. I wanted to use my 'powers' to make me more popular, and to help people. So, I made the mistake of showing my parents.

They looked at me funny. They talked about it when they thought I couldn't hear them. But I could. I heard all of the things they said, thanks to my 'powers'.

They wanted to turn me in. The cops, FBI, and who knows what else. But they wanted something in return. Cash. Lots of it, too.

Mom had claimed, 'They would give us the money, too. You and I know they would. She's one of them. I heard about it on the news. She's not my daughter.'

Yeah, ouch. Try to imagine hearing that as a five-year-old. I was scared. My own mother and father disowned me. So, I ran away. It was the only other choice I had.

I lived on the fringes of society for ten years. Evading, hiding, and spying too. I learned what my mom had meant by them.

Mutants. And not like the X-Men type either. Well, we kinda are. But we don't run around in cool looking outfits saving people. We try to survive.

Yeah, I said 'we' there. But that's what I am. I can't help it. I'm like Maximum Ride, almost.

While I was on the run those ten years, I learned of this facility. They called it 'The School of Mutant Protection'. Those who knew of it, called it that, at least. It's all very hush hush.

Apparently, the people behind that place wanted to find all mutants. So, I was on the list too. Guess who called them and told them about me the day I left.

So, when they found me, you could guess that it wasn't pretty.

I ran away from the men in their dark clothing. I used my mind to have the crated lining the alley way that we were running down to fall over behind me and block the men's path.

It didn't work. They caught me.

The next thing I knew, I was at the 'School', 'Building', whatever. The person in charge was a woman, and she was not the nicest person in the world.

"State your name." She snarled at me.

"Brittany A. Morgan."

"State your age."

"Fifteen."

"Parents?"

"None."

"That's a lie." The woman sneered, "And you know it."

That's when things went downhill. The woman led me to an auditorium, where it was filled with kids. Of all ages, too. It was insane.

"We have a new mutant among us!" The old lady screeched.

"New blood. New blood. New blood…" The crowd continuously chanted.

"She needs a roommate!" Again the old lady yelled. I wondered if she would ever lose her voice.

"She needs a new life!" The crowd yelled back.

"LET IT BEGIN!" The lady and the crowd yelled together. The old woman turned to me, grey eyes cold and hard, hair turning black, to grey, to white.

"Brittany A. Morgan, age fifteen, are you frightened?" The woman called out. The room fell silent.

"Why would I be afraid of some old hag and her toadies?" I yelled in her face.

Gasps and yelling erupted from the crowd. The lady silenced them by holding up her hand.

"So that's how you're going to work? Fine." The lady spat. She then turned to the crowd, "Kat A. Brenan, come forward!"

A girl with blond hair hurried forward from the crowd, and kept her head down. I couldn't see her face, but I leaned forward to get a closer look at her.

_Kat_. Aha, I get it. This 'Kat' chick was a cat-human mutant. From where I saw her moving towards the stage, Kat had cat ears, and I think a tail. Hard to tell from where I stood.

Well, this Kat girl finally made it to the stage. She raised her head. Good gosh, she had green eyes. But, get this, cat-like pupils. You know what I mean. She flashed me a smile. She had large canines, or should I say _felines_. Bad cat humor.

"You lost your two roommates, yes?" The lady asked.

"Yes, Ms. Goodman." Kat said strongly. Ms. _Goodman_? What a joke of a last name!

"Here's your new one." Ms. Goodman sneered.

"Fine by me." Kat said boldly. Kat had guts, I could tell.

"But you need one more, don't you?" I could tell Ms. Goodman wasn't trying to laugh.

Kat hesitated then nodded. The crowd leaned forward, all at once. They wanted to see Kat squirm.

"Skye B. Holt, come forward." Ms. Goodman yelled a huge, creepy smile on her face. Kat turned rigid. She tensed, crouching a little bit lower and clenched and unclenched her hands.

I zeroed in on this Skye person. What could be so bad about them?

Skye made her way up to the stage.

"Kat." Skye seemed to say the word as if it was sour.

"Skye." Kat growled.

"Leave, all of you now. Kat, Skye. You two have the duty of showing the new blood around." Ms. Goodman commanded. Everyone flowed out of the gym, auditorium, whatever.

"Hi Brittany! I'm Kat." Kat stuck out her hand for me to shake. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you both. You can just call me Britt."

"I'll have to take you up on that." Skye said smoothly. She was the polar opposite of Kat. She had dark, almost black hair and deep blue-grey eyes that never seemed to end. Kat let loose a low growl.

"Can I ask why you two don't get along?" I asked lightly, "What are you, after all, Skye?"

"Bird-human mutant." Skye said breezily. I felt my eyes widen.

"Like _Maximum Ride_?" I gaped.

"Uh-hu."

"'Cause that's just so great." Kat huffed, "Just remember this, bird-brain, cats eat birds."

"Catnip sniffer."

"Butt beak."

"Yarn licker."

Kat inhaled sharply. "You take that back."

"Never." Skye said. She suddenly turned to me, "It's almost time for lunch, Britt."

"Already?" Kat groaned, "We can't be late. Not on her first day!"

"Late for what?" I asked.

Skye and Kat both smirked and said at the same time, "You'll see."

I got a bad feeling about this.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Kat tensed. Her muscles rippled. Funny, she didn't look like the type to me masculine. Skye stretched her arms out, and then pulled them back towards her body.

"What's this about lunch?" I asked.

"Lunch. _Food._" Kat sighed.

"You have to race in order to get the best lunch. Be one of the last few, all you get to eat is dog or cat food." Skye explained.

"The sooner you get there, the more choices you have." Kat spat.

"That's… _Barbaric_." I said, disgusted.

"That's the rules." Kat and Skye said together. They then went back into their own ways of getting ready for lunch.

I pause then asked, "Are we the only people out in the hall?"

"We should be. But that doesn't mean we'll have an advantage. Goodman's got mutants right there by the lunchroom. They're her favorites." Skye sighed.

I closed my eyes and focused. I then heard a faint buzz. The doors had electric locks on them. I pushed with my mind. My psychic wave moved towards the locks on all the doors.

_Click._

Mission accomplished.

**BRING.** The bell sounded. Kat and Skye took off. Skye extended beautiful wings that almost reached both sides of the hallways. She moved like the fastest bird on Earth.

Kat took off running, like a cheetah. I slowly made my way down the hallway. Kat was the first to look back.

"Britt! What are you doing?" She yelled. Skye looked back too. She yelled something at me, but I didn't catch it. Finally they stopped and waited for me to catch up. Neither were out of breath.

"Come on!" Kat cried out, "We're going to be… last…" Kat trailed off and looked around. She then asked, "Where is everyone?"

"The doors…" Skye muttered, "They seem to be locked."

"Uh hu." I grinned.

"You… You did this?" Kat asked. I nodded.

We then made our way to the lunchroom.

"First ones! I'm starting to like you more and more, Britt!" Kat cheered.

"I have to agree, this is a very nice change." Skye nodded.

"Yeah it is! Man, I could get used to this DAILY!" Kat yelled.

"Thanks, but it was nothing." I giggled.

"Nothing? That, my friend IS something!" Kat grinned.

"Kat is quite correct, Brittany. That IS something." Said a cold voice behind us. We spun to find Ms. Goodman. I gulped.

"I was wondering what caused a sudden lockdown. I should have known it was you three." Ms. Goodman growled.

"Hey, you say we can use our abilities to help us get to lunch! Britt broke no rules, so you can't do anything!" Kat spat. Ms. Goodman stiffened.

"This is MY facility, and I can do whatever I need or want to Kat." Ms. Goodman said coldly.

"However, Kat herself has a point, Ms. Goodman. No rules were broken." Skye said, still rather cool and collective.

"The rule states that she cannot use her abilities _before_ the bell rings to signal lunch, Skye."

"Britt didn't do it before the bell! Right Britt?" Kat cried out. I swallowed again.

"N-not exactly… I did it before the bell rang." I hung my head in defeat.

Skye inhaled deeply. She was most likely ticked, but she didn't show it. Kat sort of did, however. Ms. Goodman grinned triumphantly.

"So go ahead and punish me. But not Skye or Kat. They did nothing." I said, raising my head to look Ms. Goodman in the eyes.

"I'm afraid all three of you will be punished." Ms. Goodman said with a half-smile, "They were in charge of you at that time. So if you'll just come with me…"

Three moans, all in unison.

Okay, imagine a padded room. No window, only one door. Try to imagine the walls are grey. And… They aren't padded. They're stony and hard. Now, you have the room where me, Kat, and Skye were being held in before we went to see Ms. Goodman in her office. There was a security camera trained on us. Skye moved her lips, making random words. Sometimes she's utter an actual word my way.

"When… You… Go… She'll… Try… To… Break… You… Look… For… The… Change… In… Her… Tone…" Skye's words reached me slowly. I glanced over at Kat, who dipped her head slightly.

_Change in her tone?_ I thought, _Wonder what THAT sounds like._

The door swung open, and a tall, stocky figure stood there.

"Brittany A. Morgan." The figure said gruffly.

Here we go…


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Okay, so now I want to imagine something else now. You've seen a cop TV show, right? Try to remember the room in which the cops took a suspect in order to interrogate them. I was in a room like that when Ms. Goodman called for me. Bleck.

"Brittany… Sit." Ms. Goodman said calmly. A little _too_ calmly if you ask me. I slowly lowered myself into the chair across the table from Ms. Goodman.

"You're hesitant." She observed.

"No duh." I snapped back.

"I admit, you really surprised me Brittany." Ms. Goodman said, catching me off-guard.

"Is that so…" I said slowly.

"Yes. You see Miss Morgan, I need brilliant people like you."

"Like me?"

"Yes. Talented, gifted children like you. You see those other two whom I paired you with… They aren't the same."

"They aren't?"

"No. Miss Morgan, when your parents called me some ten years ago, I never believed that you're 'gifts' were _so amazing. I need you._"

There it was. The change of voice that I was warned about.

I stood suddenly. The chair fell backward with a lard crash. Ms. Goodman flinched at my sudden movement.

"No! You do not need me!" I yelled.

"I thought you would be different than this…" Ms. Goodman said softly.

"You were wrong. You know NOTHING about me. And neither do my so called 'parents'!" I snapped.

"No matter how many times you deny it, it doesn't change the fact that those two are your parents, Brittany."

"Right. Let's see… How about you tell me when I care?" I snapped.

"Brittany! Do not speak to your superior that way!" Ms. Goodman yelled.

"No, I'm the one with the powers here! In that way, I'm superior to you." I yelled back. I turned to the door and used my mind to push the door off its hinges. I walked out the door, Ms. Goodman at my heels.

"Brittany Morgan!" she yelled, "I command you to stop right this instant!"

My mind became slightly foggy. Something caused me to stop walking. I wasn't in control of my own body. Ms. Goodman came up behind me.

"You think I don't have my own 'gifts'?" she muttered in my ear, "How else do you think I got in charge around there? I can even erase minds, Brittany. Do you know how much fun it is to tell a person all your secrets? Then simply remove them from their minds? Why, here in a moment you'll just… _Forget._"

My mind felt like it was on fire for a moment. Where was I again? What…?

"I'm still superior to you. So what if you caused me to stop walking?" I growled, remembering that Ms. Goodman just caused me to stop moving. But… Was I forgetting something?

"I told you so." Ms. Goodman said with a small laugh.

"Told me what?" I growled. I hate it when people mess with me.

"Nothing. Just go back to your room. Your friends will join you in a little while." Ms. Goodman said. My body felt like pins and needles for a moment, then I felt normal once again. I walked towards my room, or at least, where I think my room was.

"Good talking with you Brittany!" Ms. Goodman called after me.

What the heck is wrong with that lady?


	5. Chapter 4

I wandered the hallways. Trying to figure out which room was mine in the first place. After about ten minutes, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Lost much?" Kat called. I turned around to face Kat.

"Kinda." I shrugged, slightly embarrassed.

"It's all good." Kat laughed, "Lemme show you where our room is."

I followed Kat down a series of hallways, to a door that read;

ROOM NUMBER 245

KAT A. BRENAN

SKYE B. HOLT

BRITTANY A. MORGAN

"Mi casa su casa, or something like that." Kat grinned.

Kat opened the door and we walked in together. It was a plain room, with boring white walls and beds. I nearly puked.

"Boring, right? I keep wanting to get some posters or something, but I'm not aloud." Kat sighed. She ran and flopped on one of the beds.

"Yeah, pretty boring. Where's Skye? Goodman was quick with you and me." I said.

Kat sat up and said, "I dunno. We could go… and… Well, ya know..."

"Snoop? Like, in Goodman's office?" I gaped.

Kat nodded, "I keep feeling that… There's something bad going on at this place… Call it cat instincts. I wanna find out though. I feel like… I have to or something. Like… If I don't… I don't know… That things will be really bad."

I stood there, quietly listening to Kat. When she was done, her ears were flat and she hung her head.

"I know it sounds stupid…" Kat sighed.

"It doesn't, really. I sort of got a bad vibe about this place too, Kat. And, if it means a lot to you to go snoop in Goodman's office, then I say let's hurry up and do it."

Kat looked up at me, her mouth slightly open, like she was going to reply. I turned on my heel and re-opened the door before she could reply.

I heard her scramble to get up and follow me out into the hall.

"Thanks." Kat said finally, "Her office is this way. Nobody's allowed in there. Only Goodman."

"Odd." I commented as Kat raced down the hallway. I ran to keep up.

"That's what I always thought. About the office and…" Kat stopped in front of a door that simply said 'KEEP OUT'.

"…This whole place." Kat finished, "I mean, think about it. Why bring all of the mutants to one place?"

I did think about it. Kat had a point. Why did Goodman want to do this?

"So this is her office?" I asked.

"Yep. The lock's electric, so…" Kat gestured towards the lock, looking at me.

"I got you're point…" I said.

A few moments later, we were standing in the office. The walls were lined with cabinets, with only a single light hanging from the very center of the room. All in all, it was a dark, depressing. It fit Ms. Goodman to a T.

Kat started in one corner of the room, and I started in the other, looking through the cabinets one by one.

The cabinet that I was looking at only held whereabouts of mutants. Some said that some mutants were on the run, others said that they were here at the school. There were also records of the mutants. Basic information mainly. Date of birth, powers, etc.

"B-Brittany! You _gotta_ see this!" Kat's panicky whisper reached me. I ran over to her. She showed me the page she held in her hand, face white.

It read;

AMY LEE FOSTER

AGE 15

POWERS: CAN CONTROL PLANTS

IS A THREAT

Then, in red huge letters screamed;

**TERMINATED**


	6. Chapter 5

My arms suddenly grew heavy. I sank to my knees.

"Terminated?" I mumbled.

Kat nodded shakily. I re-read those red letters over and over again. My vision went blurry as tears formed in my eyes. I blinked them away. I didn't want to look so weak. Not now.

"Are there any more like this in the cabinet?" I asked, snapping my head up.

"Tons. It's… _unreal_." Kat mumbled, "There are some with all kinds of dates. It doesn't make any sense. Look at this one." Kat handed me another paper.

"It dates all the way back to 1710," Kat said, clearly confused.

"It's 2011 now. That would make Goodman… over 301 years old. That can't be right." I shook my head, as confused as Kat, "Unless; A, Goodman's been somehow keeping herself alive for that long, or B, the papers and secret has simply been passed down to Goodman." Here I turned to Kat and asked, "Which one sounds more realistic?"

"B… But, A is always a possibility." Kat pointed out.

"Right, Kat. The lady in charge of us is about 301 years old and kept herself alive somehow." I glared at Kat, "That's _totally _ a possibility."

"It's a crazy world out there." Kat shrugged, "You never know."

"I need to know." I huffed, "Something is clearly wrong about this place. You were right to have your suspicions. Now all we gotta do is find out what's going on, why, and how we can stop it. If Goodman is really killing of mutants that are 'threats' she has to have a reason behind it."

"I just hope we can find out what." Kat mumbled.

I hauled myself back on my feet, nodding. I hoped so too…

Kat and I fled from Goodman's office with Amy's paper and the one that held the date 1710. We agreed on it. We needed to show Skye this information. I doubt she'd believe us if we didn't have proof. I know I wouldn't.

Kat led the way back to our room. As soon as we opened the door, Skye jumped up from one of the beds.

"Where were you guys?" Skye asked.

"Snooping around in Ms. Goodman's office." Kat replied.

"We found… Some compelling evidence that Goodman's up to something." I said rather stiffly. Where had Skye been? What took her so long? Did she and Goodman have an… agreement? I pushed these questions to the back of my brain, forgetting about them for the moment.

"Evidence? For what?" Skye asked.

Kat handed Skye the papers we 'borrowed'. Skye read them. Then re-read them.

"This is… odd." Skye said calmly. Kat and I nodded.

"Britt said we need to find out how and why. She also said that we need to stop Goodman if she is up to something." Kat looked at me in admiration. I became interested in my sneakers for the odd, quiet moment that followed.

"She did, huh?" Skye asked at last.

"I agree 100%!" Kat yelled, charged up, "We have to stop her!" Kat's fist punched the air.

"I see…" Skye studied me intently then sighed, "I need some air." She passed me and Kat and left our room.

Kat and I looked at each other. Those questions wormed their way back into my frontal lobe.

_Where was she?_

_ What is her deal? _

_ Could Skye and Goodman be working… Together?_


	7. Chapter 6

Skye knew that probably in the room Kat and Britt were talking about her. But Skye didn't care. She pressed her back to the wall of the hallway, a little way away from their room. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks.

Too much, too fast.

Skye's mind slipped to her younger brother, her whole world. After her parents, the only two people in the world who understood that Skye and her brother were different, died, Skye's brother was all she had left.

Her parents accepted her and Tim for who they were. Then they died in a car 'accident'. That's what everyone called it, at least. But Skye knew better. Her father and mother were the two most careful drivers in the mid-west. There was something else going on.

Skye then wanted to protect Tim with her life. The only person left in their family who knew what they are. When Ms. Rita Goodman offered them a place of safety, Skye snatched up the opportunity to keep Tim safe. But Goodman had other plans.

Skye realized that this place wasn't as it seemed. She rebelled. And paid the price. Goodman held Tim captive, threating Skye with his life.

'The deal is simple,' she had said, 'you do as I tell you, Tim won't get harmed.'

Skye opened her eyes.

"Oh, Tim… What am I supposed to do now?" Skye mumbled eyes on the ceiling. She slid down the wall until she was on her knees. Today, Goodman threatened that another rebellion, like what happened, and Tim would be beaten senseless. Goodman also commanded Skye to spy on Britt and Kat. She said they were… _threats_.

Skye now knew what Goodman does with threats. It said so right on the paper in her hands.

And what made Britt their leader? Skye had spent more time in this dump than either of them. Britt had gotten there only today, and she was in charge?

Skye shook her head. Too many thoughts at once. Too many choices.

If she told on Kat and Britt, she would go on living in this place, being a snitch for Goodman. Tim would still be away from her. But if she helped Britt and Kat…

Would they be able to free Tim?


End file.
